


La Llamada

by WitchArabella



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22004965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchArabella/pseuds/WitchArabella
Summary: Todos vimos la opinión de Megan ante la situación de Owen/Teddy/Tom en el 15x20, pero que opina Nathan Riggs.
Relationships: Teddy Altman/Nathan Riggs friendship, Teddy Altman/Tom Koracick
Kudos: 6





	La Llamada

**Author's Note:**

> Además opino que lo único que vimos de la relación Teddy/Nate una vez mas es que Teddy está de parte de los Hunts, como si no tuviera mas desarrollo que solo ser alguien para Owen. Escribí esto antes de que acabará la temporada 15, obvio es pro Toddy.

Teddy seguía en la sala de descanso, ojeando casa que Tom había definido como perfectas. Aunque su mente estaba muy lejos de allí, las palabras de Megan la estaban volviendo loca, “Mi hermano te quiere y tu le quieres” o su simple afirmación de “No voy a mudarme con Tom” ¿Entones que estaba haciendo? Su relación con Owen era una catástrofe, se acostaron una noche y ahora, acarició su barriga de embaraza sin poder evitar una sonrisa. Pero Owen llevaba semanas ignorándola e incluso estaba enfadado con ella, por el asunto de Leo, Betty y Amelia, pero ella no le había besado y mucho menos le había pedido que viniera a por ella a Alemania a mover su mundo. Ella había superado el deseo de tener algo con Owen, además ¿podía confiar ella en Owen? El hombre que dejó a su prometida, que luego destruyo su matrimonio con Cristina engañándola con otra mujer y por último, engañando a Amelia con ella misma, porque aunque no estuvieran juntos como tal acababan de acostarse y luego fue a Alemania. Mierda. ¿Y Tom? Tom era amable y atento, siempre un paso por delante, siempre pendiente de ella y la bebé, dudaba que hubiese sobrevivido en Seatle los últimos meses sin él, y ahora se planteaba si lo quería en su vida o si quería a Owen. Volver al desierto sería mucho mas fácil. 

Miro su reloj, tanto Owen como Tom estaban en cirugía, ella esperaba al neurocirujano para volver a su habitación de hotel, cogió su móvil y empezó a buscar entre sus contactos. Llego a N y sin pensar, mientras se levantaba para cerrar bien la puerta para obtener algo de privacidad, llamó. 

Al segundo toque la voz de Nathan Riggs apareció al otro lado con tono cansado- Esperaba que llamarás antes. 

He estado buscando...-Soltó un largo suspiro- Estoy embarazada. 

Megan me lo ha dicho. -Respondió el contrario- Probablemente se lo haya dicho a todos. 

Genial, eso es genial -Hizo un ruido con la boca cansada de ser el tema de conversación de los Hunts y de todo el maldito hospital- Es...-Antes de que pudiera terminar Riggs lo hizo por ella. 

De Owen. Ya lo se. -Noto el silencio por parte de su ex compañera- ¿Quieres que vaya a pegarle una paliza? 

La rubia soltó una carcajada- Nunca pensé oírte decir eso.

Mentirosa...-El murmuro entre risa- Teds, ¿Qué pasa? 

Durante unos segundos la rubia mantuvo silencio acariciando su barriga de embaraza, no sabía que decir, le apetecía irse, a Alemania, a la guerra o al mismísimo infierno ahora mismo.- No se que hacer Nate. 

¿Qué ha hecho Megan? ¿O es Owen? ¿El neuro fantástico? - Riggs dejo salir las tres cuestiones haciendo que la rubia se mordiese el labio con nerviosismo. 

¿Los tres? -Dejo salir la rubia- Solo se que quiero irme. 

Altman tu no huyes. -Dijo alto y claro, luego su voz bajo- 

Lo dice el hombre que no era capaz de decirle a la mujer de su vida que se acostaba con Meredith Grey. -Eso hizo callar a Nathan unos segundos- Yo..lo siento Nate..

Me lo merezco -La corto- pero es en serio Teddy te he conocido en los peores lugares y te he visto ser una persona clara y concisa, alguien a quien seguir, joder eres una diosa del cardio. 

Ambas se estuvieron riendo un rato ante las ocurrencias de Riggs. Tras as risas Teddy al fin decidió hablar- Megan ha dicho que Owen y yo siempre hemos estado enamorados, que deberíamos estar juntos...y yo...Le he querido siempre Nate, pero el a mi no, dice que si pero siempre ha habido mas opciones, yo ni siquiera era una opción hasta que Amelia no decidió que lo era y que tenía que ir por mi a Alemania. Soy su opción porque su ex quiere que lo sea. Y luego Koracick, apareció de la nada, Nate, y dos meses después estaba saliendo con él y se sentía tan natural como si hubiésemos estado siempre juntos riéndonos y bensándonos. Siendo felices. Y ahora, aunque quiero mucho a Megan, me ha hecho volverme loca. No se que quiero. 

Veamos- Teddy oyó el mar por lo que supuso que Nathan había salido a la terraza- Owen, bueno ya sabes como es, creo que le impresionaste, maldita sea Ted, me impresionaste a mi y yo ya quería a Megan. Aun así tu le valiste de excusa ante Beth, pero si te quería tanto como ahora dice, hubiese sido mas natural que ambos hubieseis compartido vuestros sentimientos en el ejercito, pero decidió olvidarse de ti y casarse con ¿Yang? Y luego te llamo y te culpo de que su mundo se destrozará por los sentimientos que tu le ocultabas. Espera, dejame seguir, luego conoces a alguien y el no esta celosos, y hemos hablado poco de tu marido, pero ¿por qué Henry no era alguien de quien tener celos? 

No lo pienses ni en broma, Riggs- Ella le corto con tono duro, Henry era el hombre de su vida, durante meses había pensado que si su bebe fuese de Henry su vida serían mucho mas fácil. Echaba de menos a Henry cada día. 

No, no -Aunque una parte de Riggs pensaba que Owen jamas tuvo celos de Henry por su enfermedad, aun así no quería angustiar a Teddy- Me refiero a que en aquel momento Owen amaba a Cristina. Creo que es Megan, Ted, creo que la vuelta de Megan le ha marcado, y que quiere volver al principio y tu eras el principio, fuiste de quien se enamoro una vez y ahora quiero volver allí, pero si te soy sincero creo que no le durará, os matareis. Tu eres demasiado luchadora y el demasiado imbécil. -Dijo el hombre- 

¿Crees que Megna a detonado su estrés postraumático? Es casi imposible. Además,¿ eso no le haría ir tras Beth ? -ella murmuro- 

Beth era una chica encantadora y...manipulable. Tu eres un huracán en mitad de desierto. No digo que Owen no te quiera, pero si creo que gana vuestra amistad a vuestro amor. Megan quiere a su familia, nos quiere a todos, pero hay cosas que simplemente no están ahí, o al menos ya no. Owen quería a Cristina y quiere a Amelia de una manera que nunca le he visto contigo. -Las últimas palabras salieron como la brisa que corría- No quería que sonará así, Teddy. 

Si, si querías -Su tono áspero no le sorprendió aunque si le asusto por su siguiente movimiento- Era lo que necesitaba escuchar Nate. Puede gustarme mas o menos. 

Owen es imbécil, un imbécil que lleva sin merecerte desde la primera vez que te hizo llorar. Y no lo ha hecho ni una vez ni dos. Somos fuertes Teddy, nosotros dos, pero Owen Hunt a conseguido que nos odiemos ambos alguna que otra vez. 

¿Así que? ¿Le mando a paseo?- Ella dice sin entrar al tema anterior- 

Esperas a su hija, no le eches, pero cuidate. Y se feliz, con o sin Owen. -Dijo el contrario. Cuando Teddy empezó a despedirse, Riggs volvio ha hablar- No no no, Koracick, he oído historias sobre el, es un mujeriego y un arrogante. ¿Te trata bien? 

Ella se mordió el labio pensando en Tom.- Como una reina- Dijo simplemente-

Bien -Dijo Riggs- Vive tu vida, y si Owen odia a Tom, entonces quizás sea porque hubiese deseado ser como Tom es contigo. 

Gracias Nate -Sonrió mientras veía a Owen venir con Leo en brazos y por otro lado a Tom, ambos hacía la sala de descanso- Te quiero mucho. 

Te quiero rubia -El colgó- 

Teddy observo como se abría la puerta. Owen miro a Tom y luego a Teddy. Teddy bajo la mirada cuando Tom la busco, ella miro el portátil, allí frente a ella estaba una casa blanca, de una sola planta abierta y espaciosa, con jardín, le dio la vuelta al portátil y se lo enseño a Tom- Deberíamos de ver esta. 

Tom asintió con una chispa de alegría en los ojos. Owen por el contrario abrió un poco los ojos, negó y murmuro a la pareja un “Hasta mañana”. Ella quería a Tom, Owen era su mejor amigo y él debería descubrir que ella también era su mejor amiga.

**Author's Note:**

> También escribí una pequeña cosita sobre el 15x17, que incluso iba a tener más de un capítulos pero se quedo en nada. Si le dais amor quizás me plantee publicarlo aunque la temporada 15 hiciera que mi OTP rompiera.


End file.
